Grimm winter
by Ravensoul1987
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR try and survive a apocalyptic wasteland full of grimm and bandits. Can they last long enough to find a new home? AN sorry I didn't realise my converting all messed up the formatting all fixed now
1. Chapter 1

**GRIMM WINTER**

 **FALLOUT AU**

 **RWBY ABILITY**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **AWAKENING TO A**

 **VIOLENT WORLD**

 **Only going to do this once I don't own RWBY or Fallout.**

 **Raven's POV.** *BEEP BEEP BEEP* My cryogenic pod opens and I see two people wearing strange armour aiming their guns at my pod. A feral smirk grows on my face as I hear the other pods start beeping. I dash forward, grabbing the left one wrist that had the gun twisting his arm and kicking his rib before spinning him in between me and the other gunner as he opens fire. Six rounds hit the one I'm holding, he goes limp and drops his gun. Snatching the pistol out the air, I aim for the second guys head and fire twice. He drops like a sack of potatoes. Searching both I find eight mags and a set of brass knuckles. Yang walks over as I'm sorting out the jammed 9mm. "Who were they?" "Doesn't matter, they're the ones who started pointing guns." Answering Yang as the gun de-jams. After handling her the knuckles and Blake the spare pistol and six mags, I head off to find more weapons leaving them with orders to protect the others.

I walk down the hall from the room the others are in when I hear more voices, following them while opening all the doors on the way. I see the group of ten walking this way. Ducking into the nearest doorway I prepare my semblance and wait for them to pass the door. After they all pass, I activate my semblance and dash to the furthest doorway from me. As I passing through the pack, I'm going to fast to shoot each one, so I shoot one out of a pair then skip a line the shoot again. Three bodies hit the floor and they cluster up in the middle of the hallway. Noticing the grenade on the belt on one, I prepare to dash again. This time I only kill two, but I pulled the pin on the 'nade on the way past. *BOOOM* I walk out into the hallway putting the last two out of their misery. Looting them found me ten more pistols, four assault rifles, three sniper rifles and three baseball bats as well as ammo for the rifles. I store them all in my pip boy and head back to the others.

"I've got presents for all…. Most of you." I yell walking into the middle of the room and dumping all the guns in the middle of the floor. "Nora, Pyrrha, Jaune, Yang, Weiss and Ren grab an assault rifle and a pistol. Blake and Ruby, grab snipers. Then we will divide the ammo equally. Yang, Nora and Pyrrha also gets a bat each. Good news is it seems we're the only ones with aura active. Bad news they have armour, so head, throat or multi body shots only." "Is the elevator working?" "Don't know, I got this lot and came back to arm you all." This earns a nod and we all head of and search the complex for our weapons from before being frozen, we found them and four more pip boys, but all our weapons desperately need a hell of a lot maintenance. So Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha and Ren get a pip boy and store both their and their partners weapons in them.

We reach the elevator and check the condition of it. "No chance in hell, the whole thing rusted and rotten. Blake, Ruby with me." We climb through the escape hatch and check how far we've got to climb. "Fuck me. Alright you two cover me. I'll climb up first." The two girls nod and shoulder their rifles. Charging my semblance, I run up the vertical wall and reach the open doors five hundred feet up. Pistol drawn, I scan the hall and decide it's safe. "ALRIGHT, SEND UP YANG and PYRRHA THEN ANY ORDER YOU WANT!" I yell down to them, I hear them start to climb when three men run around a corner and charge me. I side step the first two who fall down the shaft then clothesline the last one. Put the gun against his temple I start questioning him about the outside world, and my world's gone to hell. Bottle caps are currency, the needle things I've ignored are medicines, and everything's in ruins. Great just fucking great. Eventually they all reach me and we walk outside and see the damage caused. " " Ahhh fuck."" we all say at the same time.

To say the world's gone to hell was an understatement. Beacon is barely standing, all the windows are smashed, the wood rotten and the forest has definitely reclaimed the area. On the up side, there are no grimm around, but there is more bandits. A lot more. "Split into your teams and engage, no point in playing nice. Keep an eye out for normalish people." They all nod and bring their guns out. The bandits finally notice us and almost instantly team jnpr fuck up by all four opening fire at the same time. Luckily team rwby head for cover and assist jnpr with covering fire while yelling at them to find cover. 'Now I'm glad I taught Yang and Ru urban warfare.' I activate my semblance and use the ice dust I'm infused with to freeze the black rose petals from my semblance then use my aura to send the razor sharp petal at the bandits at the back of the forty or so bandits while the two teams are making progress with the front lines. I feel the effects of my attack instantly, the blinding headache, the world becomes too bright to keep my eyes open and my nose starts running. Ru is next to me the next second after my legs give out. "It's OK brother, lean back onto the rubble and take deep breaths. I'll keep you safe." She says softly as I hear her chamber a round and return fire. "Keep still wolf boy, you're our guinea pig for the stim packs." Blake says softly as she uses the medicine. "Do you know if there are any more pods around here?" "Student dorms, they aren't as reliable or protected as ours but some may have survived." I answer Blake's question while not getting anyone's hopes up. I managed to open my eyes without the light hurting too much to see blake looking worriedly at me. "Don't worry Kitten, it'll take more than that to keep me down." She blushes a little but nods her head. "So long as you're OK." She whispers in my Wolf ears.

Silence reigns over the ruins as Blake helps me to my feet. "I still think there's something between you two." Yang says walking over with Wiess. "So what if there is, beats being woken by the heiress moans." Yang and Weiss both turn bright red and start stuttering. "Yeah, I agree with Blake. That is a really annoying way and time to wake up." Ruby says glaring at Yang and Weiss. "Wait, you know what we were doing?" Yang asks Ruby looking absolutely horrified. "Yes Yang I do. I do watch porn you know, God Yang I'm a teenager!" Ruby almost shouts before realising what she said before pulling her hood up and falling to her knees in sheer embarrassment. Blake slaps the back of Yanks head and hugs Ru. "If we're done with confession, maybe we can move on and see if we are alone here." I say as Ru sits on my shoulders with her rifle while Blake hold my left hand. Ru is scanning the area from her vantage point, keeping an eye out for anything strange. We all scavenge anything useful of the corpses then move one. "Are we still together?" Blake whispers. "Mates for life kitten, we need to work on you insecurities." I whisper back giving her a gentle smile which she returns. "We need guns with more kick. The snipers barely penetrate their armour, the pistols in Jaune, Nora and Weiss hands are useless. The assault rifles are in need of major maintenance. We need to head to the workshops after the dorms." "We will, don't worry kitten, we'll survive this." I say while wrapping an arm round her. "Raven's right, no matter what we'll find a way, we always do." Yang pipes up from behind us as we reach the dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

**GRIMM WINTER**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **BEACONS**

 **SLAUGHTERED**

 **Ruby's POV. Entrance to beacons dorms.**

I jump off of Raven's shoulders and replace my rifle with my pistol. "So what's the plan Raven?" "JNPR goes left, search each and every room for anything useful and killing the bandits. RWBY does the same after going right. We meet back here when we're done." They all nod and start searching. Raven and RWBY get to our first door and he kicks the door down. The beds are in their staisus mode, but they've been smashed open. Very old dried blood on the glass fronts and the skulls are smashed. "This doesn't look good." I says sadly, but scavenges the room. "This was team PYRE's room. Never really met them, but they helped with the breach." Yang says solemnly. We find some ammo but nothing else of use. Raven uses his ice dust to make a marker for the fallen team. "Rest well brothers and sisters. You shall never be forgotten while I draw breath." he says quietly. I wipe a small tear for the fallen team. That's all we kept finding until we reach team CFVY's room. Raven kicks the door and surprisingly it doesn't fall. My hope skyrockets that my bunny's OK. He backs up to the wall then using his semblance smashes through the door. We follow him through and I rush to Velvets pod. Raven unlocks the pods and they open to reveal the frozen team. "VELVET! RAVEN SHE HURT!" I yell in a panic. Velvet opens her eyes then clench them shut in pain. "Sorry Scarlatina, the ear needs to loose some more inches." He uses his ice dust to numb her ear and then pulls out combat knife and cuts the rabbit ear an inch below the shredded ear. I use a stimpack on her and wrap her in a hug. Looking up I see Yang and Blake helping Coco and Fox stand and Raven checking the gentle giant. He looks up and shakes his head. Coco and Velvet gasp and let's their tears fall, Fox bows his head in a silent prayer. "Farewell brother, may you find you way to the goddesses embrace." CVF looks at Raven in shock at his words. Ailein held the same beliefs as his people. Stands to reason I'd know about their last rights." Coco walks over to him hugging and thanking him. Yang and Blake hand the team pistols and an assault rifle each with a decent amount of ammo. "You will need range and your normal weapons need a hell of a lot of maintenance. But I don't think yours will ever work again Velvet." Raven explains to the recently defrosted team. They nod and examine their new guns.

We move to the next room and Raven doesn't need to kick the door down. The entire room is charred black, the pods in pieces across the room and blood still dripping from the roof. "This was done In the last half an hour. No point looking for supplies." The next room is destroyed to the point where the external walls are missing. The last room in our search is the worst as Raven bans anyone but Blake from entering, but even she runs out and pukes out of the window. Ten minutes later, he comes out looking extremely pissed off and says to me and my team. "The bandits got off too easy, from now on all bandits die. No questions asked." There's for things that can make him this mad. Hurting his family, hurting Blake, the killing or torture of innocent people or rape of any kind. The look in Blake's eyes says it was the last two. Raven leads us to the entrance of the dorms where JNPR are waiting for us. The girls are crying, Juane is throwing up and Ren is punch the wall. Pyrrha walks over and says. "We cleared the first floor but after the first two rooms on the second floor, we couldn't continue. I'm sorry." Raven and Yang head back in while the rest of us try and help JNPR through their horror. Blake is quietly talking to Pyrrha hugging her close. But Velvet is keeping me away from helping.

Half an hour later and Raven and Yang return. Raven looks like he could tear someone apart while Yang looks physically ill and is shaking like a leaf. "You were right to quit. It got worse the further you went. Raven couldn't stay in the last room, although it was from anger more than disgust." Yang says quietly, looking over to Raven. "We found that bitch Cinder and Emerald. For all they did, even they didn't deserve that. I hope they died long before their ends." Yang finishes before vomiting.

Two hours later and we're at the workshops and believe it or not they look pristine condition and four pods in the corner of shop. Raven opens them and we all cheer for joy. We've found Glynda, Ozpin, Qrow and Winter. They look at us confused as hell until we tell them about waking up in the pods. "Well then we better wake everyone else up." "No point, the people you see are all that's left and I sure as hell ain't letting anyone go into the dorms again." Raven replies to Ozpin's cheerful suggestion. "What do you mean by that?" Glynda asks. "Let's put it this way, the only person who's looked in the worst room and hasn't puked is Raven. Hell Blake puked first." "No even I puked at the last room we searched." Even Qrow and Ozpin is looking horrified at this. "That's why I'm going to build the biggest fucking bomb I can and destroy the dorms." The two older men nodded and Raven went over to a workbench and started fixing the guns in his pip boy storage. I go to the workbench next to him, dragging Yang and Blake with me. I teach them how to fix and clean the handguns while I start with the rifles. Ozpin orders the others to hand us four all the guns they have. Qrow and Winter start helping when they see the pile of guns growing, still took us four hours to fully repair ten AK47s, four 12 gauge pump action shotguns. 4 intervention Sniper rifles, four M9 9mm handguns 2 colt 1911 45s six usp 45s 4 glocks and six grenades. Raven and Blake claims a colt and an intervention each, Yang, Nora, Qrow and Velvet claims the shotguns and the glocks. Winter, Ozpin and Glynda claimed the usps, I claim an intervention and a M9. The rest shared the rest of the guns between them while I help Raven with his bomb. "Hey Raven, where are we going to head for?" "Vale, probably. I'm just here for you two and Blake." "Think we can get one of those flying again?" He looks towards the bulkheads and glares at them. "Maybe, we'll check when we're done." Ten minutes later and the bomb was finished, it's powerful enough to wipe beacon of the map. "Alright, let's check the bulks."

Me and Raven go over to the aircrafts and he powers them all up, three out of the five power up but all have faults. "We might get two running but they need a lot of work, the other three need stripping. I'll start with Uncle Qrow, go spend time with kitty." I then dash over to Qrow and tap his shoulder. "What's up squirt?" "I need you to help me strip down those three bulks. I'll also get Yang to help." I tell him before dashing to yang. "Hey Ru, what's up?" "Need your help stripping." "Well I don't mind but Wiess might get jealous." "Huh? YANG!" "HAHAHAHA OK OK let's get started." It took us hours to strip three bullheads and repair the other two, but I am determined that Blake and Raven spend as much time as possible with each other. I start the bullheads up and both run fine, but we only have enough fuel for one trip. Walking over to Velvet I wrap my arms around her waist and cuddle into her back. "We're going to be alright vel, we just need to find a safe place." "I know petal, I just don't want to know how bad it is out there." "Come with me, I'll help ease your mind." Holding her hand I pull her to a corner, she lies down with her head in my crossed legs. Running my fingers through her hair, she falls asleep quickly. Weiss comes over with a cup. "Blake and Raven got a coffee machine working. What are we going to do Ru? You and your brother are the experts here." "We're going to Vale, from there we figure out what's what and decide from there… We'll probably become scavengers or/and mercenary force for currency to build somewhere to stay safe or just to survive. Face it Wiess the forest has claimed beacon but we haven't seen one grimm yet, so what ever has them scared or just out right slaughtering them, has to be worse than the grimm." "The grimm are out there, they're busy fighting these things!" Blake says loudly as she and Raven drags in a headless beast. "We heard more bandits so we followed them and this thing appears. They called it a deathclaw." Raven says throwing the head on its chest. We all close in on the beast examining it for weak points. It's claws are razor sharp and it's over eight feet tall. "Yang, find medical braces, Ru and Velvet go loot the bandits for their gloves." Raven orders as he pulls out a combat knife. Ten minutes later me and Velvet return with the gloves and see that the deathclaw is missing its hands and feet. We go over to Raven and hand him the gloves. He's constructed a four metal frames that look the size of his and Blake's hands. Currently he's feeding metal strips into the claws, Blake lights up a cigarette for him and he nods his thanks and continued to work. "He's making two sets of what he says are basically longer cat claws. Says that I'll definitely have claws now, though I have no idea what he's doing now." Blake answers the silent question but causes another one to come up until it clicks into place when I see the MFBs on the bench. "He's electrifying the tips, in theory it should stun or kill your opponents." Raven nods and accidentally smacks his hand with the hammer he was using. "YOU GOD DAMMED MOTHER FUCKING STUPID ASS LITTLE CUNT!" We all gasp at his outburst and Weiss and Winter rush over to see If they can give aid. "Just cut that small flat bar there into three and hand me the electric tape, please." He says taking a large drag on his fag. Blake cuts the bar and grabs the tape. "Gimme your hand wolfie." She says then starts bracing his fingers. I go over to his creation and finish the work to it. When I'm finished, I notice Vel next to me, head on the table fast asleep. Blake and Raven spooning and Yang holding a bottle out to me. "It's still weird how you two zone out the way you do when you work. Have half then take vel and rest, we got a long day in front of us." "Thanks sis, what is this?" I ask her. "half vodka half lemonade, just enough to take the edge of." After hugging Yang I drink all of it then lay vel on the floor, take off my cloak and use it as a blanket as I curl up like a cub in vels arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**GRIMM WINTER**

 **Chapter Three**

 **The assassin**

 **The slave**

 **The tower**

 **Blake's POV.**

I wake up in Raven's arms when dawn's first light hits my eyes. "Shhh, kitten. I'm here." I raise my head up and he kisses me softly, I can't believe I ever doubt this guy. "What have we got planned today?" "We're going to Vale after me and Yang set the bomb. This place will burn like the hell it became." I nod and peck his cheek softly. "Come on let's see if they've left us any coffee." I say as I help him up, Yang is hugging Ru as vel is sharing out the ammo. Coco and Fox are sharpening all the combat knives. "We can't do a lot until we get our weapons working again, but we can do this." Coco says with a small smile.

At the coffee machine Raven sits of the floor leaning up the wall. I smirk to myself as I straddle him, he just looks into my eyes and smirks. 'God damn that smirk of his.' I cup his face with my hands as he rests hands on my hips. "I'll be your conscious," I whisper, my lips inches from his. "If I'll be your armour." He finishes as I capture his lips. 'Oh God, I keep forgetting the butterflies.' His arms wrap around my waist as mine cross behind his neck. His tongue licks against my lips and I grant him access. We part panting like crazy, his lips attack my neck making me gasp and buck my hips against his. "Yang's coming." he whispers as I rest my head against his. The door opens and Yang steps through and freezes. "Don't worry Yang, I was just confirming something." Raven says before walking away. Yang turns to face me. "HAHAHA HAHAHA, OH MY GOD, YOUR FACE!" I can't help but expload into laughter, she's like a radioactive tomatoe. Ru bursts through the door and sees Yang and is instantly on the floor laughing. "I'm going to go now." Yang says and walks straight into the door. That only increases mine and Ru's laughter. Yang mumbles something that we don't hear, but a few seconds later we hear Qrow's laughter and we burst out laughing again.

Ru and I share a cup of coffee and a couple of apples while talking about strategies fighting any new enemies out there. "Hey, if all else fails we could just throw Raven at them. By the way, why did everyone seem shocked about Raven vomiting yesterday?" "Raven's a black wolf faunas, their not the same as normal faunas. Legends say they are Grimm cross human, or at least the original generation was, because of this they can slip into an emotionless state. Just like the Grimm, but whatever was in that last room was so sick it disgusted and emotionless creature to the point of vomiting, even hell would seem like heaven compared to that. That's also why the white fang sent me to try and recruit him to be one of our assassins." Ru nods in acceptance, just as Weiss bursts through the door. "Morning team, how are you this morning?" "We're doing good Weiss and yourself?" Ru answers. "Well I woke up feeling great but then I remembered yesterday and all that happened. How does he cope Blake?" "Simple Weiss, he switches off." "Yes, but even he puked in the end." "And that's whats truly scary about this new world. If it can make Raven in his emotionless state vomit in disgust. What the hell else is there out there." Weiss and Ru both stare at me like I've just confirmed their worst fears. "We should stick closely together, don't want to loose anyone." I finish quietly. Ru dashes of to probably find vel but Weiss comes over to my side and hugs me. "Don't worry Blake, Raven won't let any of the group as much as leave his senses let alone perish." She whispers softly during the hug.

After Weiss and I leave the coffee room we see the massive bomb missing and Ruby and Coco fueling up the working bullheads with the remaining fuel we found last night. I hear the whirling of the bullheads engines being brought to life. Yang and Raven walk in at that moment. "Good they work, now let's go introduce ourselves to this new world." We all gather as much equipment and tools as we can carry on top of the guns and ammo then we board the bullheads team RWBY, CVF and Raven climb into one with Qrow piloting while team JNPR and the teachers with Winter piloting the other. Me and Ru bring out our snipers but then Raven shakes his head. "As cruel as it sounds we can't just shoot randomly when it could start a war with us in the middle. We have to find out what and who is out there." He says as we take to the air, he then sends a fire ball into the middle of the dorms triggering the bomb and we watch as beacon becomes dust.

Vale is nothing but ruins, every single window is blown out and vines have claimed most of the buildings. We fly over a couple of travelers and a settlement until Winter's bullhead head of towards the CCT but then quickly diverts again when whoever is in the tower opens fire with rocket launchers and Winter has to crash land. We land next to them and we all bring our weapons out and take shelter in a building near the park. A few more rockets hit the bullheads after we're safe and they expload. We all turn to Winter who then points to Ozpin, so we all stare at him waiting for answers. "James created some sort of aircraft that was to be filled with cryo pods in hopes to save as many as possible. The command post is in the CCT." I turn to Raven and see him deep in thought. "If that's the case, we need to take the tower by force. Teams JNPR and CVF will be with me, charging the front door. Team RWBY and teachers will be providing covering fire. All snipers in missions like this need spotters. Yang and Weiss will be the spotter, decided between yourselves. Ozpin, Glynda and Winter, your job is simple. Overwatch. You will keep an eye out for all possible threats and relay to the spotter. Remember we loose our snipers we loose all advantages we have. Blake go upstairs and capture the eves dropper." "When do we attack?" Ozpin asks. "When me and Qrow has more information. Come on Qrow time to gather information."

I dash upstairs and immediately hear scampering feet. I draw my pistol and head into one of the bedrooms and catch one of the wardrobes doors shut. Sneaking my way over while leaving a shadow clone at the door. I see whoever it is peek through the gap in the door when the open the door a few more inches but the i hear a gasp. A very female and young gasp. I dispall the clone and walk slowly to the wardrobe. "It's okay kid, don't be afraid just come out and I promise not to hurt you." "Y.. You pwomise?" 'God, how young is she.' "I promise." A few minutes pass and she finally comes out. 'Oh you poor girl.' Is the thought that passes through my mind as the four year old looking girl climbs out holding an infant. She was a mess, dehydrated, starved and beaten, hopefully that's all they did to her. "Are you hungry? I think I have some food in here somewhere." I say going through my pip boy. Her stomach growling was all I needed to hear as I get a couple of apples from my pip boy. "Here you go little one." I say to her as she shyly approaches laying the infant down on the bed I can see it's in better shape than the older sibling. Has she been going without just to feed the infant. "Yang it's not nice to spy on people." The girl jolts up looking towards the door as Yang starts a bit. "It's okay little one, she's one of my friends aren't you Yang?"

 **Raven's POV.**

Qrow and I are next to the CCTs main gates and we can already hear the screams. "Go back and give me an hour, if I'm not back bring the others. I receive a nod in conformation as I pull out my two combat knives. Walking towards the gates, I use the barricades to my advantage. (When I'm in shadows I'm practically invisible.) when I'm six feet away from the first guard, I dash forwards and slash his throat, activating my semblance I disintegrate into rose petals and reform behind the second guard ramming the blade into the back of his neck while throwing my second knife into the head of the third and final guard. After waiting for a few seconds, I don't hear anyone rushing here. I loot the bodies and sneak further into the courtyard, thirteen people holding guns, ten more beating unarmed and underfed people shitless. Not enough time for stealth, sheathing my knives and pulling out my two new Colt 45s, I dash straight across the courtyard taking out the ten beating the innocents. The ones holding the guns take a while to figure out what just happened, but by the time they did, they all had a round in their heads.

I walk over to the doors and enter the CCT, the main reception room is empty so I move to the room on the right. I see a man stripping a woman who is tied to the bed. He doesn't get any further as my blade nearly removes his head. Now heading to the stairs, reload my pistols. The screams have nearly all been silenced now but there are a few left coming from upstairs. Sneaking up to a corner I look around and see a massive either robot or very thick and powered armour. After examining it carefully I come to the realisation the pistols are for now useless. Heavy footsteps marks the arrival of another, this one a lot thicker. " _God-fucking-dammit!"_ I curse under my breath, taking a few deep calming breaths I start either my greatest plan to date, or my suicide.

I dash down the hallway towards the two heavily armoured figures, dodging the assault rifles bullets. The first swings the rifles but at me, ducking under the swing I ram my knife into thier left armpit,, causing the rifle to go flying down the hall then ram the other knife into the eye lense and hopefully into the person's head. The knife goes to the hilt and comes out bloody. Finally after a few seconds they fall to the floor. "Thank fuck for human sight." I say relived until I remember the second one as he punches me in the head. As I hit the ground my body exploads into petals. I reform behind the second guy and as he swings I ram the knife into where the helmet joins the body but the blade snaps off. I dodge his wild swing that throws himself through the wall were he remains motionless. I watch him warily incase it's a bluff. Blood starts to pool around him and I wonder how until it dawns on me that the blade went in before snapping. Drawing my pistols I head on down the hall to finish this.

In the last room, I see a man holding a shotgun, he's wearing armour like the other two, but his helmets on a table across the room. He's also got his aurora active. "So your the one killing my men. Such verouciousness should be rewarded with caps. How about joining me." He says loudly. "FUCK YOU!" I yell as I charge.

As soon as I start running I open fire, all too quickly the clips are empty so I throw them to the side. Sliding under a wild punch, I spinkick the back of his head then deliver a straight side kick to the side of his head his aura starts to flicker. He then starts using his armour to guard his face. He punches me twice in the ribs breaking them all on the left side before dislocating my shoulder, elbow and breaking the wrist of my right arm. I fall towards the ground coughing blood until he kicks me into the wall then kicking me again and I went through the wall. He's laughing as I try and push myself up with my left arm, blood blurring my vision from a gash on my head. "Hahahaha. You fucked up bitch." Exploding into rose petals I reform behind him, claws already on my left arm as I rip into his throat. "Never corner a wolf you idiot." I say as I rip his windpipe apart.

His body falls slowly as the adrenaline leaves me, pain replacing the wonderful numbness I was feeling. Looking towards the door I see Yang and Ruby looking at me in horror. Blake darts around them as she see's me start to fall, she catches me and gently lowers me down, careful of my right arm. "On the upside, I didn't puke today." I say jokingly before my vision turns to black.


	4. Chapter 4

**GRIMM WINTER**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **REUNION**

 **Blake's POV. Nighttime after Raven's fight.**

Sitting cross legged with Raven's head in my lap, I watch as Glynda and Winter treat him for his injuries. Ru and Yang are doing weapons maintenance, Wiess, Coco and Velvet are keeping lookout while Qrow, Ozpin and Fox are trying to get a door open. "Blake, we need you to hold him while we reset his arm." Winter says as she holds Raven's arm ready to put his joints back. I nod and put my forearm across his chest and gently rub his wolven ears. The sounds that follow make me feel sick, I'm just glad he's unconscious at the moment. They then sort his wrist out and start putting the medical supplies back in the packs. "Well that hurt a little." Raven says quietly. As I look into his eyes, it's easy to tell he's switched off. "You shouldn't be awake yet." I say softly planting a soft peck on his lips. His eyes instantly brightens and smiles at me. "What have I missed? " He says as he slowly sits up. "Ru wants to save the armour, Yang and Wiess have decided we all stay in groups from now on. I think they're horrified from what we saw on the way up. The adults are trying to open a security door with zero success. And CVF have been talking to the people you saved. They wanted to thank us, so they went around gathering what they could from the bodies." He nods and leans against the wall.

Getting up and walking over to Wiess, I see her and Coco planning something. "What are you to up to?" I ask. "There's something big out there and apart from its size, it looks human." Wiess answers. I pick up one of the snipers and look for this giant. When I see it my blood freezes, big is a fucking understatement. The door next to it only comes up to a fourth of its size. That means it's twenty-eight feet bloody tall! "Kill it!" I order as I fire my first shot. Vel runs over and opens fire as Wiess and Coco opens fire. We each empty a whole clip into its head, each shot we hoped finally dropped it. Thirteen, thirteen headshots was what it took to finally kill the bloody thing. "What the hell was that?!" Wiess asks terrified. We all shrug not knowing the answer. "That was a super mutant behemoth. They're as tough as hell and older than the normal mutants." Says one of the survivors rescued earlier. "The older they get the stronger and bigger they are. There's rumours of one being bigger than this building." At this news, my blood freezes and the others pale.

"Move out of the way old man, you're taking too long." Raven's voice distracts us as we watch him move over to the console that Ozpin and Qrow have been trying to get working for the last hour. "Oi, survivor person, fetch me one of the laser rifles would ya!" Raven says loudly, the survivor runs of as Raven rips a cable out of the wall. I go over to him and start watching as he separates the different wires. "Knife please Blake." Handing over my combat knife to him as the survivor returns with a plastic rifle. Raven takes the rifle and strips the casing away to expose its insides, then using the knife strips the wires and replace the screen before connecting it all together to the rifle causing the terminal to come to life. We're all gobsmacked as he achieves all this one handed. He quickly hacks the terminal and shortly after the door opens. Ozpin, Qrow and Glynda jaws almost hit the floor causing the rest of us to laugh at them. " _Fucking old people and their lack of ingenuity."_ I hear Raven mutter as he walks into the room with my combat knife ready to attack. Following him in we realise we've hit the motherload. A fully stocked armoury with more of the armour, a lot more. Weapon creates that didn't fail like ours did and rows of shelving filled with ammo crates. "Shit, didn't expect that. Alright I'm going to find that terminal to hopefully bring everyone back." With this said, Raven walks of and we all look at the stockpile and guess at what's inside. Ru and Yang dash over to the longer crates and open one of them up. Ru gasps and swiftly faints causing us all to worry about what's in them until Yang lifts out a rather large and powerful looking rifle, and then another and another. The crate held ten of the rifles, which Ru then informs us are .50cal antimalarial rifles, important parts for Crescent Rose and Shadow Trinity, Ru and Raven's weapons. Wiess and Winter are going through the ammo, Coco and Velvet find a crate of handguns, some of which are what I was planning to upgrade to. Fox with Qrow's help, finds more knives and bladed weapons. Suddenly a very loud klaxon sounds and a knife embeds itself in the noisy speak causing it to spark and then fail. "Finished." Raven says as he appears behind me wrapping his arms around me.

Ozpin and Qrow open the blast doors and walk out onto the landing pads and quickly starting to prepare for something arriving. "Ru, Yang, find some assault rifles amongst that lot. There's guards aboard the ship, we'll need to put them down. Wiess, Winter, find 5.56 AP or HE rounds. All the guards will be robotic and with all the time that has passed has probably corrupted the software. Everyone else, find fusion cores then pick a suit, they're all insulated. It's gonna be as cold as hell in that ship. Final note, make sure your guns are in semi mode." The group nods at Raven before running to where their tasks were. Turning in his arms, I look up at Raven. "So what am I doing?" I ask, secretly hoping to stay within his arms. "I just wanted to hold my kitten for awhile. I can't do alot with my wrist the way it is."

Yang and Ru come back first, Yang dragging a large crate while Ru is carrying a smaller crate before using her semblance to dash of to help the Schnee's. Yang starts emptying the crate laying the M4's on the floor. "I have a question, why didn't you use the trolleys" Raven asks pointing towards the row of trolleys. Yang facepalms and mutters something before grabbing one before running to the ammo section. Coco, Vel and Fox show up next, each carrying two boxes of fusion cores. I point out the trolleys and all three facepalm. Raven and I laugh, as another lot of grumbling starts. They each grab one before running off again. Yang and co return next pushing a trolley loaded with boxes. Ru dumps out the box she brought when she and Yang first came back and it's full of clips. The girls and I start loading the clips as Raven goes over to the armour with a crate of cores and starts powering up the armour.

After a while we hear the stomping of something heavy, Raven's wearing one of the suits and helping Cocos team with some more rifles they found. "This killed a mutant with a single shot. Blake this is my second favourite, no wait definitely third." He says as he shows us the rifle. "Ohhhhhhhh, and what or Who is first dear?" I ask mischievously. "Hmmm, Ru. Then you. Then this gun, then Yang." "Good answer. Now show me how to use that armour."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX TIME SKIP XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Four hours, four hours is how long we had to wait for the ship, and it is frigging huge. Qrow led the way, deeper into the ship's maze like structure. The first thing we notice, only a few of the pods we see are lit up. My heart doesn't know if to break that their dead or be relieved that they don't have to see what the world has become. "Pray that it happened while still in stasis. Waking up while frozen is probably the most painful thing to die from." Qrow says quietly, Raven nods, silently agreeing with Qrow's statement. Ozpin starts leading then, only to come to a door marked as command centre. Raven kicks the door down, and in the silent ship the bang is deafening. Inside are ten tubes, only five are lit, one has frozen blood on the inside of the glass.

We hack the computer and set the defrost to an hour. Ozpin divides us up into teams of three and bring up a map of the entire ship. Over ninety five percent of the pods are deactivated meaning that only four and a bit percent are still alive and most of the routes we'll have to take are swarming with bots. JNPR are waiting outside for pods to be delivered. Me Ru and Yang are a team, Winter teams with Coco and fox, Qrow Ozpin and Glynda. Raven's by himself, he's heading for the furthest set of pods and his route has the most enemies on it. He dashes into the dark as he's not wearing the armour. The cold is his ally and boost his combat skills considerably. My team is heading for the largest group, Winter's head for the less defended route while Qrows head for the second largest.

My team and I fight for nearly an hour to get to our pods. The bots and turrets seem endless as we fight our way through. Coming up to the last turn we encounter our hardest fight yet. The thing is like a tank on legs, and having two close friends who use them makes identifying the .50cal rounds easy. Most of our remaining ammo is wasted on it as it just suddenly shuts down. "Sorry it took so long, lots of bots slowing me down." Raven's voice calls over the comms. We all sigh in relief and finally reach our pods. One of the names catches my attention.

Summer Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

**GRIMM WINTER**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 _The past returns._

 **Raven's POV. As he shuts down the bots.**

'That, was to bloody close.' I think to myself as I turn to see four miniguns stop spinning. Sprinting towards the pods I've been assigned to retrieve, it's hard not to notice all the ones that didn't make it. I finally reach the three pods and smile. Tai Yang. Raven Braunwen. And Angel Lapris. Yangs dad, mum and my teacher, all in one place. I chuckle as I programme the pods to go to JNPR, looking to my left I notice a door that wasn't on the map and the sign was iced over. After scraping the ice away, the part of the sign that caught my interest said armoury. I break another knife getting the door to open, bloody hydraulics and hurry along the path.

The security they have protecting the weapons is laughable. A chain link fence and a simple bolt. Laughing to myself, I unbolt the door and walk in. Immediately the weapons here are different. "Hunter weapons? This will slow me down a lot." walking over to the first shelving unit, I see Angel's weapon, it looks like a simple katana, but it's actually two with thermal blades. I grab it of the shelves and put it on a trolley. Next I find girl Raven's weapon and put that on the trolley. "Raven,come in. We need you to find certain people's weapons." Qrow's voice comes over the radio. ' _Great, just fucking great.'_ "Fine, just send more people. There's a lot to go through." "OK, we'll send the teams to you when they've done sending pods." Well might as well do something while I wait. So with only one hand I start sorting the weapons out by surname alphabetically.

'Three hours and I've still got over a quarter to go.' After clearing enough space I started to demolish the shelving and just piled them on the floor in their cases. Then I thought about all the different weapons and all the spare parts we'll have so Piling them on the floor went out the window and I still sorted them alphabetically, just on the trolleys I found. Winter arrives with Coco and Fox first, I explain what I'm doing and what they can do to help. So me winter and Coco are sorting all the weapons out and Fox is loading trolleys. A few minutes go by and Winter Shouts over. "Hey Raven, who's Summer?" "Mine and Ruby's dead mum. Why?" "What weapons did she use?" "A scythe with a detachable chain whip, why?" "Because I've just found her case." She says bringing it to me. "What the fuck?!" I say shocked. She hands me the case and sure enough there it is. My dead mother's weapon. "OZPIN ANSWER THIS FUCKING RADIO NOW!" I yell extremely pissed off. "Raven, I assure you that I definitely didn't know about this." "Then how the hell do you know what I'm pissed about!" "Yang and Ruby just brought her pod out. I will ask James or let you when he thaws out." "Fine! Let's hurry up people."

After another hour of sorting and stacking weapons on trolleys we finally finish. I hear Coco and Fox sigh when sunlight makes contact with their skin. I storm straight to Ozpin who's standing next to the man I really want to rip to shreds. "People better start fucking talking before I start smashing their heads in!" I growl angrily. Ironwood starts to pale as my eyes lock with his. "Summer was recruited at random to help stop a war." He says timidly. I grab the back of his head and smash it through the table he's sitting at. "Don't you fucking think atlas took enough from me. Why didn't you pick someone else?!" My voice I barely containing all the rage I'm feeling. Ironwood wipes the blood from his head. "Everyone needs to make sacrifices against the grimm and the people who want to end the kingdoms!" I snap. Picking him up by the throat and slamming him into the wall. "I LOST MY FUCKING CHILDHOOD BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO FUCKING KNOW WHY WOLVES CAN SWITCH OFF! THEN YOU AND YOUR FUCKING ADVISORS THROW ME AT A HORDE OF GRIMM THAT EQUALED OR SURPASSED THE POPULATION OF VALE AND ATLAS! THEN WHEN I FINALLY GET BACK TO MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS, I FIND OUT MY MOTHER HAD DIED TO LATER FIND OUT SHE'S ALIVE! AND WHEN I WANT FUCKING ANSWERS I'M TO WE ALL HAVE TO FUCKING MAKE SACRIFICES COME HERE YOU MOTHER FUCKING PIG! I choke slam him then punch him as hard as I can, I fell bones break. Grabbing his collar I drag him to the edge of the roof. "HOW MUCH FUCKING MORE SACRIFICE DO YOU FUCKING WANT?! IS THIS ENOUGH!?" I slam him down again and walk away before I throw him of the building. "Keep him the fuck away from me if you want him to keep breathing!" I growl as I pass Ozpin, Winter looks like she doesn't want to even be in an atlas uniform. "Raven, I…" She starts but I cut her of. "Don't fucking apologise for that filth. But if I was was you I'd check every single one of those pods." She nods and walks away as I got to the armoury. I gather all the part I can to at least get our weapons working without breaking in fully deployed modes. I scavenge metal for the blade off weapons cases and begin the task.

I just finish Crescent Rose when there's a cough behind me. I turn to see Ru and Blake looking at me worriedly. "Come here." I say gently and they both run into my arms. "You're not angry at us, are you?" Ru asks nearly in tears. "No, never at you two. Just the dick over with Ozpin." Ru hugs tighter and Blake kisses my cheek. "Oh yeah, I got something for you Ru." I say before handing her Crescent Rose. OHMYGOD! THANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She squeals hugging her weapon before dashing away. Chuckling softly I feel Blake tugging on my arm. "Come on there's someone who wants to see you." She leads me the was Ru dashed away and we eventually get to a small group of people. "So my little cub has all grown up?" My eyes start tearing up as I slowly walk up to the white cloak wearing woman. Yang and Ru already have tears running down their faces as I embrace the woman. "Hi mum." I say shakily as her arms wrap around me. "Goddamn dust." I mutter as mum softly laughs. "I know there's a lot of it today." She says quietly. The sweet moment is shortly ruined when Ozpin calls a meeting of what we are going to do.

Ironwood glares at me across the room, until I growl at him so everyone can hear. "The good general should keep himself to himself if he knows what's good for him." I say so everyone can hear. I see most of the people assembled nod and Ironwood tries to argue whatever fuck up idea he pitched before we all came in. "Ozpin we need to move to beacon, it's highly defendable and good sight line all around it." "Typical atlas general, formulating plans that will get most of us killed, and an end goal that doesn't exist anymore." I say. "Well said kid. Why should we move when we can make this place a God damned fortress?" Qrow pipes up. "Why what happened to beacon?" angel asks with mum nodding her head. "It got vaporized. Just like you Ironwood to make plans with zero research put in, or thinking you know best because of rank." I say with a wolfish smirk. "Well I hate to burst your bubble bitch, but the old world is dead. Rank, race and social standing means shit in this world. From what I've gathered so far all that matters is ammo, guns and bottle caps, which are used for currency. Oh look I know more than than Ironwood." I finish with a small dig at Ironwood. "Not hard to do." I hear Ru mutter behind me. I see Ironwood glare at her. "Want a repeat of earlier?" I ask. "If we're done with destroying the idiots credibility, can we move on to why I called this meeting in the first place. What do we need to make this place defendable?" Ozpin asks making Glynda smirk and Ironwood scowl. "To begin with guards and people who can weld. We need to make an outer perimeter wall with a gate, we'll also need to check and either block or barricade the sewers. After that we can send scavengers to fetch back robots, which we've all seen working, or tools to help build this place into a settlement, and food and a way to clean the water. After that then we can use people who know how to barter to deal with traders." I reel of the list that I know we'll need, Wiess speaks up after. "We will also need multiple groups of guards and spare one's incase of injury and/or death. People with medical training are also advisable, Raven is a prime example of why." "Awww, the mutt got of his leash did he?" Ironwood taunts mockingly. Mum, Ru and Yang attempts to charge him until I punch the table, breaking it in half. "This _mutt_ is the one who brought you and everyone on that fucking ship back. I traded my right arm and a few ribs for a while to get more people permanently. While your fucking ship killed nearly forty five and a half thousand people. Who did the bigger fuck up idiot?" I retort, causing him to glare for a bit then go to lunge at me. White rose petals fill the air as mum slams his head into the floor. "Don't attack a pup in front of their mother if you want to live!" Mum growls, grind his head against the floor. Anyone who still had respect for him lost it when he made the comment, he knows that from the look in his eyes. He goes and sits quietly in a corner while the rest of us continue. "As I was saying, this new world has so far gave a man with no training other than an activated aura, the ability to nearly cripple Raven, someone I have personally seen dominate in a tournament environment, with little to no effort at all. Admittedly he did fight two others in power armour first, but still, the point remains that injury is near guaranteed daily. So finding the medically trained people should be second priority." Wiess finishes with a blush when she catches herself rambling. "She's right, but the wall and sewers should be done sewers then the wall. It's pointless having a wall if baddies can go under it." Ru pipes up. "Third should be repairing our weapons. Normal is OK but we're better with our old weapons." Blake says looking at one of the old snipers we have. "The behemoth took way too many bullets to put down. Also the intimidation factor could help us in our defence. One Crescent Rose is damn right terrifying when against it, but we have three with slight variations and additional parts. Half of any battle is in the mind. We shatter their will to fight, we have less to kill." "We actually have four." Qrow mumbles before Angel pipe up. "More like five. But she's right." "For normal people you're right, but for the people I fought here and at beacon, fear doesn't mean shit. But it'll be nice to have trinity back." I say. Ozpin nods. "Alright, I'll start working on the groups to be guards, engineers and medics. In the meantime set up your own groups and sort the armoury out for easy access to the guns." With that the meeting is over and we all pile out and dish out the orders to the others. I go back to my adopted bench and start working on Yang's gauntlets.

After two hours of work and only one hand to use, I hand Yang her weapons, upgraded to slugs from buckshot. She hugs me and points me over to Ru, who seems lost and has nothing to do. "Ruby, come over here and help me with Blake's weapon!" She instantly brightens up and dashes over. Blake's only takes half an hour to remake from scratch, and is the upgraded caliber she wanted. I get Ru started on Cocos weapon and take Blake her weapon. "Hey kitten, got something for you." I say handing her Gambol Shroud. Her eyes sparkle as she attaches the ribbon and gives a few swings with it. "I love it, thank you." She says before capturing my lips with hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**GRIMM WINTER**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **Defence or defiance.**

 **Raven's POV, three days later, three miles away from new beacon, the building where they landed the airship.**

I'm standing on top of Vale's old town hall watch a large group of Raiders moving towards New Beacon. " _Come one come all, for the reaper will weep for the lives you have wasted._ " I whisper while checking my katanas blades. Jumping off the roof into the middle of the Raiders, I spin while holding my blades out decapitating all who are two close then dash down an ally chopping more heads of as I go. Thirty dead in a strike that lasted five seconds. The Raiders panic and cluster. " _Bad move, Darkness comes in three, and I am the master of them all._ " I unfold my Sniper scythe 'Dark Trinity' and wait for the perfect opportunity. Scythe in one hand, katana in the other I watch as the Raiders fill the ally. "You're really fucking stupid aren't you?" I say loudly as I charge my semblance to the max. Black rose petals flurry around me while my wolfish smirk adorns my face. I use my semblance to spin but go in a straight line, as I reach the ally opposite the first drop of blood from my first victim is halfway to the floor. Twenty fall this time as the raider make the same mistake. "If everything is as dumb as you we'll be perfectly suited to deal with you."

Ten minutes pass and team RWBY come to the sight of my massacre. They all look stunned at the slaughter. Walking over to them I snap my fingers in Ru's face snapping her out of her shock. "Guns are over there." I say as they drag the trolleys over to the pile and start loading them. Once all the weapons are loaded and RWBY is out of the way, I use molotov cocktails to light all the corpses on fire. "From ashes we are born and to ashes we shall return." I say turning my back on the fire.

Back at NB, Ironwood is busy glaring at everyone. Until Winter smacks him and he runs back to his office. I go to my work/living space and start working on my secret project. Using my suit of power armour, I'm creating and exo skeletal suit and putting blades on most of the joints. I've already stripped it to the absolute minimum and put most of the blades on only ones left are my wrist blades. After an hour working on it, arms wrap around my waist. "Ru says we should secure the sewers today, people are getting nervous from all the moans and screatches coming from down there." Blake says into my wolf ears. "OK, get Ru, Yang and angel and we'll go and sort whatever it is down there out." Blake nods and runs of and I grab Dark trinity. The others are waiting for me with bag slung over their shoulders. "Explosives will be the fastest and safest way to block them." Ru says with her wolf ears displayed proudly. I nod and pull the manhole cover up as Winter and Qrow come over with shotguns.

Jumping down into the sewers with the katana part of trinity drawn, I scan the pipeline and the first thing I notice is that there are pipes around six inches wide. "I'll come back la..." I silence instantly when I hear noises coming from further up the tube. The others rifles were up in an instant. The water in front of me explodes up and luckily I swing my blade around neck height, as the blade cuts through something a lot thicker than water. Ru fires three times and we hear three heavy splashes. Unfortunately Ru's shots make my ears ring as well as her own. "Owowowowowowow. That hurts." Ru says as she swaps a rifle with Crescent rose. I examine the new enemies, they look like burnt bodies and they give out low levels of radiation. "Make sure they don't hit you." I say quietly, the others nod. We continue deeper into the tunnels, slashing down more of the corpses and giant roaches, when the tunnel expands a lot. Growling quickly catches our attention, looking deeper into the dark cavernous tunnel. Man made soon gives way to natural, the tunnel becomes more cave like.

Suddenly a dark shape smashes into Yang sending her flying. Ru and I dash towards her, Ru going straight to Yang while I shoulder tackle the beast as hard as I can. Dodging under its claws while using Trin to try and cut it's leg muscles, biting back the curse as it jumps over my scythe, I use my scythes weight and momentum to swing diagonally. My smirk appears as I feel resistance on my blade, moments later and it left arm is gone, a vertical slash claims its right before a horizontal claims its head. Smirking as I walk to Yang, Ru, Blake and Angel. "Alright, we go back to the end of the man-made section and blow the tunnel shut there." We go back to the end of the man made system. Ru and Yang sets up the explosives while Angel, Blake and I keep look out for anything wanting a snack. We retreat a few dozen meters and blow the tunnel. *BOOM!* The explosion deafened me to the point I collapse. Blake and Ru are whimpering while holding their ears. Yang and Angel guide us all to the exit. I get out and see worried faces looking at us. Ozpin pushes through the crowd and grabs my face attempts to talk to me.

 **Summer's POV**

I run towards my cubs when I hear Ozpin shouting at one of them. "CAN YOU HEAR ME? COME ON ANSWER WER ME!" I get through the crowd and see Ozpin trying to get Raven's attention. Qrow quickly grabs me as he sees me start to panic at the sight of my son's blood. Blake and Ru shakes their heads a few times and cover their ears again. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Blake screams silencing everyone. Raven snaps out of whatever state he was in and clamps his hands over his ears. Blake runs over to him when falls to his knees while keeping his ears covered. I turn and punch Ironwood in the nose. "Keep away from him you evil piece of shit!" I growl then go over to my son.

Half an hour or so later and Raven's lying on his cot with Blake and Ru sitting at his bedside. Yang and Weiss are by the door, keeping a sort of improvised guard as no one got past them if they didn't think highly of them. I think James tried once as we saw him fly down a set of stairs. Velvet and Coco examined him to determine the damage done to one of our best fighters. Completely deaf on the left side. I go and prepare something for him to eat when a group of civvies run in to our base claiming a huge amount of raider groups were heading straight towards us. Ozpin shuts the gate orders everyone to their stations. I run back to my kids and tell them what's happening Ru, Yang and Wiess agree to let Blake stay with Raven incase we get breached.

Night is here and the shadows hide our enemies, everyone has either sniper or assault rifles as we're waiting for the first shot to ring out. We can hear them out there and it's pissing me of. People are nervous I can see the ones that are on the front lines shake. Suddenly a rifle barks behind me, Ru and I spin round to see Raven with Blake at his side with a smoking anti material rifle smoking in his hands. "Kill any who are holding launcher type weapons immediately. A quarter of the time they'll be fatmans aka mini Nuke launchers." He tells us over the symphony of gunfire that erupts from his shot. Ru sends the new information over the radio and new priority target are all launchers. Down in the front lines all hell has broken loose, clips are emptied in seconds most of the shot are just hitting bricks and concrete, but a few strike true as at least a dozen raiders lie dead.

 **Raven's POV.**

This is pointless, we need a small squad and use our ability to think about more then where the next hits coming from. "Ru, Blake, Qrow Girl Raven and Saeko meet me in the armoury ASAP!" I order as I'm heading to my area. When I arrive to the armoury the others must have figured out what I have planned since all of them have silenced assault rifles and pistols. I nod as Ru hands me a rifle and Blake hands over a pistol. "We will all sneak out the back and round the westside of this building, when we get to the front there's a van that is ideally located to hide our entrance into the tunnel separated from the one earlier, but will take us to the basements of each of the buildings the Raiders are in. Blake, Ru you're group A and you'll take the left building. Q & R your B and you'll take the right. Saeko like old times. Kill everything, they sealed their fate the moment they chose to fight us. Call for support if you need it." I brief them as to the plan and we then leave sneakily heading towards our goals. Ten minutes pass as we all decide to strike at the same time. Group B is the last to report in. "On three. One, two, THREE!" I yell three as I kick the door in front off its hinges sending it flying into to Raiders, Saeko wastes no time as she drops the other two with clean head shots.

I take the left side of the hall as she takes the right. I use my semblance to enter the room all the Raiders are at the windows apart from two. Smirking like the wolf I am I dash into the middle of the group and spinkick the middle and left raiders, their heads come clean of as I elbow the one behind me. 'The exo-skeleton works fine as I yank the elbow blade free and check the ones on my shin before grabbing my rifle and planting four clean shots in two pairs of Raiders heads. The fifth one notices his friends fall but can't do anything before he dies, sixth joins him less than half a second later. Seven and eight charge at me, ducking under the rifle that's swung by seven I use the blade on forearm of my left arm to slash eights throat then using my right fist punch him out the way before ducking again under the rifle before kneeing seven in the stomach which also is the tip of the earlier blade, stabbing four inches of steel into him before grabbing and doing the same thing to his head. "Yep, works perfectly." I say happily noticing I missed calculated and spin sidekick the nineth through two wall to land at Saeko's feet, who then shoots him in between the eyes for good measure. Walking over to her I rip the overalls off that's hiding the exo-skeleton and so her my masterpiece. She nods approvingly as we move to the next room. Single shots clear the room in less than two seconds. "My ways more fun. Before we hear a huge explosion behind us then really heavy footsteps." These must be the normal super mutants." Saeko says, sarcasm literally dripping from her words as she double taps the two on the left as I dropkick the one in front of me back through the whole in the wall. "Oh fuck me!" I really hate my luck sometimes.


End file.
